


New Kid

by Infinitefleurs



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Facials, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, aj wanted this gifted to him, for reference roy is in his late 20s and arch is in late 30s, hey i'm back on my bullshit LMAO, i'll think of a good title one day but today is not that day, this is like longer than the first one and probably worse and im not gonna apologize, who's ready for more archroy because i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: 1927.Roy Earle has just been promoted from Homicide and hopes to impress as an up and coming Vice detective. Right off the bat, his new partner seems to have a liking for him.





	New Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptidbf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidbf/gifts).



> love ya guys <3

It was the dead of night, but Roy strolled into the Hollywood station with a beaming smile. It was high time he was recognized for his efforts, and after that last, gruesome homicide case he cracked, he was finally with the other glory boys of Ad Vice. He had to admit he  _ did  _ feel a tinge of nervousness, but it was greatly overcome with his excitement. He pushes the door to the briefing room open and he’s immediately greeted by the Captain, Lazarus Cafarelli. The man welcomes him with a grin and shakes his hand.

“And here’s the man of the hour. Everyone, this is Roy Earle, he’ll be joining Vice today. Think you can handle it, kid?”

Roy could only nod. “I’m sure I can, sir.”

The Captain nods and gives him a clap on the back before gesturing to an empty seat next to a man wearing a green suit. “Glad to hear it. There’s your new partner, Archibald Colmyer. Stick with him and he’ll show you the ropes. He’s a good man that knows Vice inside out.”

“Yeah, but call me Archie and we’ll get along just fine.” He gives Roy a little two-fingered salute and sits upright. Once Roy was seated, Cafarelli starts to brief them, a few detectives already stepping out once they’ve received their assignments. Roy has a little notepad out, jotting down notes and minor details for later on. Halfway through, he feels a pair of eyes on him. A little unsettling, but he shrugs it off. Eventually they set off to the crime scene, a dead junkie found shot dead in an alley down the Hollywood Boulevard. While Archie was quick to protest that the whole ordeal sounded like Homicide’s problem, Cafarelli rebuts that reefer looked to be involved.

Soon, Roy and his partner are sent on their way and Roy’s so busy in his notes he almost bumps into a few people. Archie laughs and reaches over, pushing his notepad down. He keeps himself from laughing more when the younger man looks at him with arched brows. “Jesus, kid. You’re bound to knock someone down like that. It ain’t a test, you don’t need to get your nose in the books.”

“Just making sure everything’s in order.” Roy shrugs in response as they step out of the Hollywood station, turning just in time for Archie to toss the car keys over to him. He pockets his notepad for now as he gets into the driver’s side. His partner gets in on the other side and he drives off. After some time, he feels a pair of eyes on him again and he turns his attention to Archie for a brief moment. “...Something on my face?”

“...Nah, not really.” Archie shrugs, taking his gaze away from the other. “So, Roy, what do you think of Vice? It’s gotta be better than whatever you were doin’ in Homicide. Rooting around in dead bodies and all that jazz. Vice ain’t any different, but hey. ‘Least you’re doing it in style, rubbing shoulders with movie stars.”

Roy lets out a little laugh, shrugging off his question. “I’ve been in Vice for five minutes, Archie. The view here’s better than Central though, that much I’ll say. Is that how it really is in Vice?”

Archie laughs, shaking his head. “Not really, I’m just yanking you. These artsy fartsy types are nothing more than hopheads, ain’t nothing special about them. The sooner you realize that, the easier Vice is gonna be. Not a lot of them are great actors, anyways. All these B-movie hacks walking around thinking they’re hot shit, it’s ridiculous.”

Roy’s listening intently as he drives, and he almost feels compelled to bring out his notebook to jot down notes, but he remembers the other’s words earlier back at the station and refrains. It’s not long before they arrive at the crime scene, a dinky alley somewhere down the Boulevard. The Homicide detectives are already there, appearing to be discussing the case. They’ve presumably already driven off the vultures, leaving the sidewalk empty.

Archie’s quick to interrupt their discussion, and Roy notices that the Homicide detectives don’t look very pleased. His partner seems to be chatting them up first, going on about how Vice would be taking over now. He’s quiet enough, but soon one of the detectives looks at him, nodding.

“And who’s this young lad, Archie? You have a new bird under your wing?” He asks, and judging by his accent, Roy guesses he’s Irish or something similar.

“Ah, he sure is. This is my new partner, Roy Earle. You should’a seen him jotting down notes like a schoolboy earlier. Heard good things about this one, you know. They say he’s LAPD’s golden boy, can you believe that?” Archie laughs, clapping the younger man on the back. “But where are my manners? Roy, these two gents are James Donnelly and Rusty Galloway, resident Homicide detectives.”

Roy nods, holding out his hand to shake. “Detective Earle, good afternoon.”

James is quick to shake his hand, but Rusty settles for a little nod in his direction.

“He’s a polite one, ain’t he, Arch?” Rusty retorts, leaning against the wall. “Maybe you can learn something from him.”

Archie’s about to fire something back, but James quickly interrupts them. “Now, now, boys. We have work that needs to be done won’t we? If Vice will be taking over from here, Rusty and I have other leads to follow. We’ll let you know if there’s something else that requires your expertise, Archibald.” He motions for Rusty to follow and they head off, leaving the two Vice detectives.

“Heh, you handled yourself pretty good there, Earle, I think they took a shining to you.” Archie snickers, but raises an eyebrow when he gets no reply. “Earle?” He calls out again, and he spots Roy already at the body, inspecting their John Doe. He raises an eyebrow, approaching the young detective. “Well, well, golden boy. What do we have?”

Roy was busy writing down important details in his notebook when he realizes that Archie had asked him a question, and was towering over him for that matter. “Oh, ah —” he quickly skims through his notes, replying after a moment. “Looks like the shooter pumped him with a full chamber. I found a few casings, they look like they came from a .32. I’m gonna look around, see if I can find the piece.” Roy quickly stands up and before Archie can say anything else, he sets off in search of the murder weapon.

“Oh, come on, Earle. Unless our perp’s an idiot he wouldn’t leave his piece anywhere  _ near  _ this alley. Did you even find anything else from the guy?”

“Yeah, I found his driver’s license, we can check out his address in a moment,” Roy replies, looking through the junk littered through the dimly lit alley. “It’s strange, though. It says he was married. It could give us an angle.”

“You really got a hard on for this, don’t you?” Archie rolls his eyes, rather amused by Roy’s apparent enthusiasm. He leans against the wall as he watches the younger man go through his little investigation, hunched over and digging through the garbage for a murder weapon that had no chance of being there. Even then, he could see the  _ dedication  _ on Roy’s face. “You won’t find it there, you know.”

“Maybe I’ll have a better chance with you helping?” Roy fires back, raising an eyebrow at him. “And I don’t have a hard on, I’m just— making sure I’ve gone through everything. Besides, if we find the gun, it’ll be a lot easier to find the perp.” Roy continues on with his search, unaware of the fact that his partner was slowly approaching him.

Archie’s about to say something when Roy suddenly stands up, whooping in triumph, nearly shoving a gun in the other man’s face. “I found it! I told you it’d be here, now we can go and have the son of a bitch identified. C’mon, let’s —” Roy’s about to half drag his partner back to the car, visibly looking  _ excited _ , but he’s stopped by Archie, who grabs his arm and keeps him still. He looks back at the other, about to question him but it was only there he realizes just how close they were. Roy coughs, pulling his hand away. “I, uh— We better hop to it.”

Archie rolls his eyes and takes the gun out of Roy’s hands, tossing it over by the victim, much to the younger man’s dismay. Roy’s just about to question him, but the older man hushes him. “Jesus, Earle, you just love running your mouth, don’t you? Why don’t you keep quiet for once and forget about the case for a minute? You know I’ve had my eyes on you, right?”

“...I may have been— aware of that, yes.” Roy swallows hard, looking around. The street was devoid of any life, and he wasn’t quite sure if he should be thankful for that. He wasn’t even aware of the fact that his back was against the wall now and for some reason… he was certain he didn’t wanna leave. “...So, what’s going on in that mind of yours,  _ partner _ ?” He asks, the undertones in his voice rather obvious at this point.

“Frankly? You on your knees. I could go on, but you seem to know where this is going. Don’t you, kid?”

“I might,” Roy shrugs, setting his hat aside. “An alley, though, I’d say that’s pretty low standard, don’t you think?” He asks, tone teasing. He supposes he doesn’t necessarily mind; he’s fooled around once or twice before already. It’s not often he’s the one playing catcher, however. He’s about to say something else when the other smashes his lips against his own, which Roy more than welcomes. He’s gripping onto the lapels of Archie’s suit so tightly his knuckles turn white.

Eventually the older man pulls away, but just because he moves down to Roy’s neck, alternating bites and kisses. He’s sure not to leave behind anything incriminating, at least where it was easily seen. He bites down on the juncture where Roy’s neck meets his shoulder and it gets a nice groan from the other.

Roy’s breath gets caught in his throat, and he vaguely sees Archie undoing his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. He’s about to do the same when the older man gently swats his hands away. He pulls away and it elicits a little whine from Roy. His cheeks were flushed and his neck had a few marks that could easily be overlooked if one wasn’t paying attention.

“Ah-ah. Be patient, Roy. Shouldn’t you be getting on with something?” Archie asks him, running a finger or two down his cheek, only to stick them into Roy’s mouth, pressing them down his tongue and making sure they reached every crevice. With his free hand, he reaches down, kneading the base of his palm against Roy’s groin. A grin makes its way onto his face when a muffled moan slips from the younger man. “Well, well, what do we have here? You aren’t into this, are you, Roy?” He asks, voice rather coy.

Roy’s unable to speak, partially because of the fingers in his mouth, partially because he’s busy sucking on said fingers, eyes half-lidded. It was even harder to think with the hand constantly pressing against the hardness in his pants, another moan slipping from him. Archie doesn’t even need to tell him twice to get down on his knees because he’s already complying, his normally nimble hands fumbling a bit with undoing his partner’s pants. He’s slipped out of his jacket at some point and he soon takes the other into his mouth. He’s more than pleased to get a groan from his partner when he starts bobbing his head, quickly looking up with a smug look.

Archie’s quick to retaliate, however, and yanks on Roy’s hair, tugging him closer. He only snickers when it gets a rouse out of him, doing it again. “You’re into this too? What else, Roy? You’ll tell me, right?” He asks, although not necessarily expecting an answer from the younger man. “...Hey now, easy. Less teeth, Earle, no biting,” he tells him, meeting Roy’s baby blue eyes for just a moment.

Roy hums in acknowledgement, looking innocent enough. He almost gags when the other pulls him closer, but he manages to keep it down, exerting just a bit more effort, his hands stroking and touching what wasn’t in his mouth. He gets a little pat on the cheek as praise and it somehow makes the whole thing a little less embarrassing. He’s a little less worried about being caught, seeing as it was around one in the morning.

It’s not long before Roy feels the other getting more erratic. In that period time he finds that his partner was… damn  _ good  _ at talking dirty. He’d admit that the other’s words had the red on his cheeks going all the way up to his ears at times, and he enjoyed it immensely. Regardless, he’s certain that Archie’s close now and he braces himself for the warmth to fill his mouth… but it doesn’t come. He looks confused for a moment when his partner pulls away, but not even a moment passes when he inhales sharply.

The bastard had come on his  _ face. _

He feels the hot, sticky mess rolling down his cheeks and he shoots Archie a glare. The other only looks at him smugly before hoisting him up, pinning him face first against the wall. Roy squirms a bit, absentmindedly licking his dry lips, furrowing his brows for a moment when his mouth is filled with the taste of the other. “...That was out of line,” he mumbles, although not necessarily sounding upset.

“This whole thing’s out of line, kid, but I didn’t hear you complaining, now did I? Besides, it looks good on you, Earle,” Archie muses, snickering a bit. He reaches over to undo Roy’s pants, his hand dipping past the waistband of his unmentionables. It elicits a low groan from the other man, who unintentionally bucks his hips against Archie’s hand. The older man leans in, nipping at Roy’s neck again. The feeling sends a shiver down Roy’s spine. 

“You’re taking too long,” Roy utters with another whine, his hands clenched into fists and his head resting against the wall. Fortunately for him, the other seems to humor him and starts stroking faster and it gets a satisfied noise from Roy. He wants to say something,  _ anything _ , but his mind was drawing a blank with the calloused hand stroking his cock. Nothing intelligible is coming out of his mouth, and it only gets worse when Archie runs his thumb  _ just  _ over the tip. He inhales sharply before taking a shuddered breath, his back arching in the slightest.

“Jesus, kid,” Archie breathes, slowing down for a moment, and he tries not to laugh at the whining noise Roy makes. “Just how needy are you? You’re a goddamn mess.” He keeps Roy on his toes with an uneven pace, and he eventually feels the shudder of Roy’s hips when he comes. The younger man’s head was buried in his arm, muffling a long groan.

Archie reaches up, pressing two of his fingers against Roy’s lips and the younger man is more than eager to open his mouth, almost dazed as his partner undoes his pants, tugging them down just low enough for a quick fuck. His free hand roams down, giving Roy’s behind a rough squeeze. It makes the younger man gasp, and he  _ almost  _ bites down. 

“You’ve been holding out on me, Earle,” Archie murmurs, pulling his fingers out of the other man’s mouth. “Anyone ever tell you that you have a nice ass?”

“Doesn’t usually come up in conversations, you know. Usually.” Roy retorts, using the wall for support. He sucks in a breath, however, when he feels Archie prodding at him, biting down on his lip. “We’re doing this dry, I take it?” He laughs softly, but it’s quickly cut off when his partner thrusts into him. His hand goes up for him to bite down on it, breathing out. “Ah,  _ fuck _ —”

“Why, yes we are, Roy. I’m glad you noticed,” Archie replies, sounding rather smug. “But tell me when you’re ready, alright?” He adds, and this time it could come off as  _ gentle _ . Roy nods in response, trying to catch his breath. There’s a few minutes of silence between the two men before Roy lets out a quiet moan, motioning for the older man to go ahead.

Archie hums in response, wasting no time in getting an even pace going along. His hands are gripping Roy’s hips tightly, just enough for it to leave bruises in the morning. All that could be heard from the alley was skin slapping hard against skin as well as the two men groaning and muttering obscenities at each other. Roy, as Archie finds out, was needy as all hell. Constantly begging and whining… it was quite enjoyable seeing the golden boy in a different light. Still, they  _ were  _ in public and the risk of being seen was very real. Reaching up, Archie covers his mouth, shushing him for a moment. “Jesus, kid, keep it down. We’re gonna get caught like this.”

Roy mumbles something incoherent, shamelessly pushing his hips back against the other. It makes both of them groan, but Roy’s already reduced to a mess with Archie hitting all the right spots. He soon feels a twisting feeling down in his gut and he shudders, putting all of his weight against the wall. “I, fuck— I’m getting there. God, let me come,  _ please _ —” he whines  again and soon enough he gets what he wants. Letting out a groan that was more than undignified, he comes with a shudder of his hips. He gasps when he feels Archie slide in deeper, doing the same before he pulls out.

They’re both trying to catch their breath when Archie spins Roy around, pressing another kiss to his lips. Roy’s eyes widen but he more than welcomes it, pulling him closer for just a moment. Archie eventually pulls away, taking Roy’s hat from the ground and placing it on the younger man’s head. “Get yourself cleaned up, golden boy. You look like a mess.”

Roy rolls his eyes as he rights himself, taking his jacket and dusting it off before putting it back on. He rubs at his face, trying to lessen the sticky feeling. “Not necessarily my fault now, is it?”

“Yeah, sure,” was all Archie says before returning to the scene at hand, having already righted himself. He takes the gun Roy found and hands it back to the other. “Good find though, kid. Let’s get that gun of yours checked out.”

“Sure. I’ll get a reward if I break this case today, right?”

Roy could only laugh when Archie sputters.


End file.
